It Had Only Been a Few Hours
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: He placed feather kisses all down her throat, moving back and forth like a pendulum across her skin. Fluffly Oneshot that became a Twoshot. RW/HG
1. Chapter 1

It had been only a few hours since everything had stopped. For years, everything had been going too fast for anyone to be able handle. And now that everything was over, now that everything had finished, that all the bad was gone, Hermione didn't know what to do with herself.

For the past year, she would have been reading books and searching for hidden clues to find the Horcruxes. Or she would have been standing watch of the tent or catching up on missing sleep or making dinner or breakfast or something! She never had _nothing_ to do. So now, sitting on the couch, fully exhausted and unable to sleep, she had absolutely nothing to do. _Hogwarts, A History, _had been re-read over and over again and her eyes were too tired to open the worn book up again. She felt an urge to go wake Harry or Ron or Ginny up, but she knew that all of them needed some most deserved sleep.

Harry and Ginny had gotten back together. Hermione had walked in on them snogging passionately against the wall in the boys' dorm room a couple hours ago while she was looking for Ron. They had looked up, startled but not exactly surprised, before Harry, kissing Ginny again, had pushed the door closed right in Hermione's face. She couldn't say she blamed them. If she hadn't seen Ron in a year, she would be doing _a lot_ more then snogging him against the wall.

Ron.

She wanted him so bad. Not so much in the sexual sense of the word, well she did, but even more so in romantic sense. When she had kissed him in the Room of Requirement, it was like all the passion that had been building up since fourth, maybe even third year, came pouring out. But she knew that was only the tip of the iceberg. She knew, that the kiss was only just the beginning of everything that she felt for him, and what he felt for her in return.

Merlin, she was so tired. She could fall asleep right now, she totally could. Maybe she would. It wouldn't hurt. No, sleeping sounded very nice.

"Mione," something was shaking her body, pulling her away from the consciousness, "please wake up." Her brain finally registered the voice and she numbly opened her eyes to find Ron squatting next to the couch with his arm on hers.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, still half-asleep. She rolled up and rubbed her eyes. The common room was still empty and it was still dark. The last light of the fire was finally starting to smother itself out, and she realized she was cold.

"Can we talk?" he asked her.

"Now, Ronald?"

"_Please._"

"Alright." She rubbed her eyes and scooted back against the armrest and bent her knees cross-legged. Following suit, Ron sat facing her, the exact same way, with his knees touching hers, barely touching, but touching nonetheless. He took her hands into his own and took a deep breath. The nervousness was transparent on his face; his palms were sweating and his brow was furrowed.

"Er, well we've known each other for a long time. And we've been friends for a long time." He stuttered on his words.

"Yes…"

"And you've always been an amazing friend. Except for when you weren't."

"Thank you, Ron."

"No problem," he said, clearly not picking up on her sarcasm, "And like I said you've been an amazing friend. But, the thing is, that I'm not entirely sure I want to be your friend. Actually, I haven't wanted to be your friend for a long time actually. And when you kissed me, oh Merlin, Mione, when you kissed me, I felt like I was about to explode. When you kissed me, I realized I have to tell you. I _had_ to tell you that, well I had to tell you that, that I love you Mione."

She couldn't believe her ears. Ronald Bilius Weasley had just told her that he loved her.

So she did the first thing that came to mind; she leaned over, her hands still attached to his, and places her lips firmly on his.

He reacted instantly, moving his lips against hers and wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her in closer, his arms pulling her tight against his own body. The heat from his body was radiating into hers, sending shivers up and down her back and his legs, that were now pressed down against the couch and Hermione was practically sitting on his lap.

His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth, and he heard her moan when it started to explore all the spaces deep inside her mouth that had been untouched merely minutes ago. His head started spinning, and he lost himself in the feeling of her pressing up against him. The passion that seemed to be bouncing between the two of them was getting him superheated, and it seemed to be effecting her just as much.

She pulled away, panting. He took the opportunity to prey on her exposed neck, kissing behind her ear, then right on top of her pulse. He placed feather kisses all down her throat, moving back and forth like a pendulum across her skin.

She shivered this time, and moaned. The vibrations from her neck just seemed to make his current situation even more enjoyable. Her breathing steadied itself and her breathing came back to normal. And when she rolled her hips against his own, he nearly exploded.

"Mione," he moaned, pulling himself away from her neck temporarily.

"Yes, Ron?" she asked sweetly, before rolling her hips again.

"Stop," he said softly, "Please, stop." Opening his eyes, he looked into hers and saw surprise, and a little bit of hurt. "No! I don't mean I don't like it, but if we don't stop soon, I'm not ever going to be able to stop."

"Who said I wanted you to stop?" she replied coyly, before leaning in for another kiss.

"Hermione, not tonight, okay?" he asked gently pulling her into him, "Not tonight. I just need you next to me tonight. You deserve something better then on the couch in the common room. Not tonight."

So she didn't try to go in for another kiss, but instead pushed him down so he was lying flat against the bottom cushions of the couch and settled herself on top of him, her head on his chest. His heartbeat was beating religiously through his tee shirt, and it comforted her. She snuggled up close against the now comfortable warmth that had emerged when Ron had entered the room, and closed her eyes.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead; she could feel the white hot feeling even after his lips had left her head.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you." She answered back.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been only a few days now, and everything was slowly coming back together again. All the funerals had passed and the rebuilding of the school was coming along slowly but surely.

The sun was setting outside, filling the sky with the colors of twilight. It sent dusty blues and dark shadows through the window and against the hardwood floors. All the humid stickiness of the summer heat had worn off after the refreshing rain that had fallen over the area earlier in the day. There was a silent stillness, the only sounds being from the last cleanup of dinner in the kitchen downstairs.

Ron had never felt sadder and happier in his whole life. His brother, whose name he couldn't even bear to speak yet, left scars that were deep on his heart. But the girl lying down next to him on his bed was healing him more then he ever thought to be possible. She stirred a little bit in his arms before pushing herself up to a sitting position.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered, her voice sleepy, "What time is it?" He kissed the top of her head before checking his watch.

"Almost ten o'clock." He replied.

She slid out from under the blanket and stood up, straightening her clothes in the mirror that stood at the foot of his bed. She walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Goodnight Ron," she said with a sweet smile.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" he whined to her, his blue eyes opening themselves up in a vain attempt to look innocent. She walked over to him and placed a chaste and short kiss on his lips before turning back to the door. He caught his hand in hers and pulled her back to him.

"Stay." He stated simply. It wasn't a question.

"I… Ron, I-" she started, before closing her mouth uneasily, her hand still encased snugly in his. Her eyes filled instantly with worry.

"Just to sleep," he clarified quickly.

"But your mum-"

"Will never find out. And if she does she won't care. She knows us, and whatever her opinion of me might be, she trusts you as much as anybody on earth." He assured her.

She looked at him, practically begging her to get into bed and sleep next to him, and his smile wore away at her defenses. She lifted the sheets and quilt back and slid in next to him, shivering from her brief encounter with the chilly floor.

She could feel him smiling as his chin rested on her head.

"Thank you," he said softly. She looked up at him questioningly. "For everything."

She kissed him again on the lips, and after a few moments they parted and snuggled back down into the warmth of the covers again.


End file.
